


小猪骑手巴恩斯

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to galwednesday  for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢galwednesday允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。





	小猪骑手巴恩斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save a Horse, Ride a Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> I am grateful to galwednesday for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢galwednesday允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

巴基小心翼翼地穿过酒吧。这是一个周三的夜晚，已经过了十一点，没什么人，地板在他脚下晃晃悠悠，因此巴基无论如何都得仔细留神。在9个月滴酒未沾的部署任务之后，他对自己的酒量也许有点估计错误，另一个原因也可能是达姆弹一连点了好几轮的冰镇玛格丽特，酒保用上了80度的龙舌兰。

巴基能搞定这个。他能完成任务。森田和达姆弹在他身后窃笑，无论如何他得让他们瞧瞧，巴基勇往无前。

他锁定他的目标：一个背对着房间坐在角落雅座里的金发男人，T恤衫绷在他宽阔的背部和强壮的肩膀上，接缝都拉紧了。这家伙大概能仰卧推举一头犀牛，或者扛起一个男人，甚至是巴基这样的大个子，他也不费吹灰之力。

他拍拍那人的肩，在等待对方转身之时前后晃悠着。“哈喽，”他说，跟着就立即想不起还要说什么了，因为那个男人该死地英俊无比。“哇哦，好一张脸。”

那家伙的两个朋友，一个穿着十分合身得体，衣服八成是订制的，另一个在门牙之间有一条可爱的小缝隙， 他俩一起大笑了起来。坐在他们身旁那位娇小的红发女士把头歪向一边，从手袋中取出了电话。英俊脸看上去有点儿苦恼，因此巴基变换了策略，他是个绅士，懂得察言观色。别和那些对此类事情感到不适的帅哥们搭讪，哪怕他们的下颌线有多么的勾人一舔。

“哈喽，”他重复，竭尽所能注意举止，“我很抱歉打扰你，我能来个小猪骑吗？”【译注：piggy-back ride，小猪骑，是一个俚语，意思是背，就像父母背小孩那样用手勾着膝弯背在背上】

“抱歉？”英俊脸说。他的朋友们毫不避讳地在一旁看着，红头发正用她的手机录下英俊脸的反应。

“我的朋友不肯背我，”巴基清晰而缓慢的说，好叫英俊脸能毫不费力地懂得他的意思，尽管从他肘边的玻璃杯来判断，英俊脸起码忍住了5次砸东西的冲动。“森田说这有损他的体面，而达姆弹可能会被我压趴下，所以他们叫我来问问你。”

“好吧，史蒂夫，他的理由令人信服。”那个有钱人朋友说。

“对，史蒂夫，”可爱的牙缝朋友跟着发言，“背背他。”

巴基斜眼看向有钱人朋友，“你是托尼•史塔克？”

那个人张开胳膊，差点儿撞上了英俊脸漂亮的胸肌，“如假包换。”

巴基消化着这个信息，“你能背我吗？”

“不，我绝对不能。” 托尼•史塔克说，“第一，我太老了干不了这该死的活儿，第二，你大概比我重50磅，即使我再年轻15岁也得弄折我的背，而且第三，你已经问过我的朋友史蒂夫了，君子应成人之美。” 【译注：托尼的原话是：you already asked my friend Steve here for a piggy-back ride, and a gentleman never steals his friend’s piggy-backers你已经请求我的朋友史蒂夫让你来次小猪骑了，一个绅士决不能偷走朋友的小猪骑手。】

这话千真万确。巴基转过身去对着英俊脸，很显然他叫史蒂夫，“对不起，史蒂夫，请背我一程。”

史蒂夫瞪着他，巴基满怀希望地看回去。

“好吧，行。”史蒂夫出其不意地说。

“真的？”

“嗯，真的。”史蒂夫从他的小卡座里挤出来，就像一只金毛巡回犬从柯基犬专用的笼箱里蹦出来。在酒吧间的灯光下他的脸看起来有点红，在他身后，可爱的小牙缝和红头发正零零落落地欢欣击掌。“到哪里？”

巴基还没想得那么多，“公交车站行吗？我住在弗拉特布什。”

“听起来可以。上来。”史蒂夫转了个身，蹲下。要不是巴基喝醉了，此情此景一定会叫他立马就陷入一个尴尬的内裤事件中。

“谢谢你，史蒂夫，你真是最好的人。”巴基在愉快的成就感中把腿缠上了史蒂夫的腰。在穿过酒吧时，他向森田和达姆弹草率地行了个礼，不知为何他俩下巴都要掉下来了，就好像巴基没有同陌生人说过比这更加怪异的话似的。谁叫他们低估了他天生的魅力，真是自讨苦吃。

“驰骋吧，牛仔。” 托尼•史塔克说。

“在这个比方里，谁才是骏马？”红头发跟着说。

“别再说了。”史蒂夫告诉他的朋友，然后背着巴基走出了酒吧。

巴基在阳光，鸟鸣和悔恨中醒来，不过，不是他所期盼的那种悔恨——他隐约记得有人哄着他喝下了满满的一杯水，还硬是要他刷牙，然后才准他跌进自家的沙发里睡着。会是谁呢？森田？达姆弹，大概？他是和咆哮突击队员们一起出去的，他相当肯定，接着——

“早上好。”一个声音好笑地说，而巴基眼睛睁开得太快导致他有些不舒服。在他的公寓里有一个漂亮到让人埋怨上天不公的男人，有那么一小会儿，巴基自我欺骗他确实走了不得了的好运，尽管他有模糊的印象，这位乐于助人的新朋友在爬上床之前一直不辞辛劳地——

把他背回家，真操蛋，森田。巴基的脸颊因为这迟来的窘迫而烧了起来，让你的好哥们在一个如此漂亮的男人面前自取其辱严重地违反了兄弟守则。

好吧，在违反守则的部分中除去以下事实：这个英俊非凡的男人真的把巴基背上了，而且他现在正站在巴基的公寓里，冲他微笑，手里端着一杯水。

巴基小心地坐了起来，屏住呼吸，思绪奔涌，腹中翻腾。那个帅哥耐心地等待着，确定巴基不会呕吐之后，把那杯水递给他。

“谢谢。”巴基喝了一小口水，不禁好奇这是否是宿醉引起的某种怪诞幻觉，如果是这样的话，他不打算急着重返人间。“你一路把我背回公寓的？”

“是的。”那个男人——史蒂夫，这是他的名字——说道，低头看了看脚尖，“这里离酒吧不算太远。”

“好像，大概，5英里。”

史蒂夫给了他一个奇怪的带点内疚的眼神。突然之间，一个认知砸进了巴基的脑子。

“噢，我他妈的真该死。”巴基说，在他就要说出“你是美国队长”之前的那一瞬，他看到史蒂夫的脸绷紧了，所以他接下来的话变成了，“难怪你的胳膊一点也不累。” 【译注：巴基想表达的意思是，你是美国队长，难怪你背了我这么远胳膊一点也不累，但因为省略了前半段，因此“难怪你的胳膊一点也不累”就和他前一句脏话“噢，我他妈的真该死。Oh, fuck me sideways”前后衔接在了一起（怎么衔接的请自行体会），因此下文史蒂夫才会惊讶地笑】

史蒂夫发出一声惊讶的笑声。当巴基接下来一脸哀怨地索要一杯咖啡时，史蒂夫紧抿的唇线才放松了下来，接着他真的去给巴基煮咖啡了。巴基把脑袋倚在沙发靠垫上，瞪着天花板，思索自己做了什么才有此一报。眼下发生的事既吓人又有些不可思议。

“我加了一点牛奶。”史蒂夫把马克杯递给巴基，提醒道。他给自己也煮了一杯，看起来他还想多逗留一会儿，而不是尽快地从巴基的公寓里撤退。这是个令人倍感希望的迹象。“我想这会让你的胃好受些。”

“谢谢。”巴基用手环住咖啡杯小心地啜饮了一口，他的宿醉并没有他自己估计的那么严重，但考虑到在酒吧里他醉得跑去和美国队长搭讪，还要求人家把他背回家，就算宿醉到下个礼拜他也不奇怪。“说真的，谢谢你。你不必做这些。如果我有让你不舒服，那么我道歉。”

史蒂夫脸红了。直到此时，巴基才想起自己赞美过史蒂夫的脸。

“喔天哪，”巴基也脸红了，“当我醉得稀里糊涂的时候百分百跑去泡你了，我真的太抱歉了。”

“不，你很绅士，你所做的就只是称赞了一下我的脸。而且，呃，”史蒂夫清了清喉咙，“如果你那时稍微有点清醒，那我们就能彼此认识一下了。”

巴基扬起了他的眉毛。一片红晕爬上了史蒂夫的脖子，和他脸颊上的潮红胜利会师。“认真的，这就是你想出来的台词？小学表演用的那种，是这样吗？”

史蒂夫再次放松了下来，很明显，比起调情，他对这些东扯西拉的废话感到更自在。“这是从那个始于罗曼蒂克的靠近却终于‘好一张脸’的家伙那里学来的。”

“嗯，很管用，不是吗？”巴基朝后一靠，把腿从沙发上挪下来。当他移动时，史蒂夫的目光追随着他大腿的线条，嗯没错，巴基对此相当受用。“我赢了一个又好心又英俊的绅士回家，他还会为可怜巴巴的虚弱病患煮咖啡，难道不是？”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把他还没喝过的咖啡放在一边，视线定格在巴基的脸上，当他笑起来的时候左边脸颊上出现了一个酒窝。巴基在头脑中暗自坚持“好一张脸”是一个非常精确的描述。“有多虚弱？”

“没那么虚弱，我可以草草做顿早餐，再给你弄个道歉煎饼，为了我给你造成的麻烦——让你把我醉醺醺的屁股拖回家。”

“这没什么麻烦的。”史蒂夫不假思索地说。

“那么，感谢煎饼怎么样？”

“做几个交朋友煎饼，就成交。”

“你可真会杀价，”巴基一本正经地说，“不过我接受。”

********************* 

你已进入 **咆哮突击队** 聊天群

**达姆弹**

我们搞砸了

我们真的麻烦大了

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

谁蹲进去了？

**越快乐越森田**

还没人蹲进去，但巴恩斯一只脚已经在里面了。

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

噢伙计

谁做个军情简报？

**越快乐越森田**

这就来

我们在一个用真正的酒给中士治病的酒吧里，在他可悲可悲的禁酒期之后

然后我们越过屋子看见了一个人

但那是美国，队长，真正的美国队长

**达姆弹**

美国混蛋队长

**越快乐越森田**

正在和托尼•史塔克喝酒

**达姆弹**

混账托尼史塔克

**越快乐越森田**

对不起，这里谁在讲故事？

**达姆弹**

还有混账黑寡妇

还有该死的猎鹰

在混账的星期四坐在混账的布希维克区

**越快乐越森田**

巴恩斯完全烂醉了，因为他的肝已经把他到海外执行任务之前的那些循循善诱都抛到了九霄云外

所以我们想这可能会很好玩

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

噢，不

**越快乐越森田**

我们叫他走过去问美国队长能不能让他来个小猪骑

然后他就会带着醉醺醺的屁股被嘲笑着撵出酒吧，然后我们会把他送回家

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

一个倍儿棒夜晚的倍儿棒结尾

**越快乐越森田**

对吗？

**达姆弹**

但是

**越快乐越森田**

现在是我正在讲故事达姆弹

但是

巴恩斯站起来走过去

他没被任何人嘲笑

美国队长只是伸展开他身那该死的7英尺高的纯肌肉

就像swole从他的分格里跳出来羞辱人类（译注：swole，一位漫画师，以肌肉男漫画形象而闻名）

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

该死他那么高

**达姆弹**

他不是那么高他是非常高

**越快乐越森田**

然后巴恩斯就跳上了他的背

然后美国队长就他妈的带着他出了酒吧

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

美国队长答应了？

**越快乐越森田**

显然？？？？？？？

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

中士他妈的和他说了什么？

**越快乐越森田**

不知道

角度不对读不到唇语

但是不管怎样那让他在美国队长背上趴了五分钟整

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

该死

他们回来之后你就没问问他？

**达姆弹**

他们没有回来

中士骑着美国队长奔向了落日余晖

**越快乐越森田**

打那以后我们就没听到他的消息了

要是他把他弄进了班房怎么办

要是美国队长被触怒了直接驮着他进了醉汉拘留所怎么办

要是我们使巴恩斯被这块行走的自由勋章拘禁了怎么办

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

你们去他的公寓看过吗

**越快乐越森田**

没

没我们没去

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

上帝，中士一离开房间你们这些家伙就忘记如何做简单的侦查了

**越快乐越森田**

对对

立马去

*********** 

1条来自 **达姆弹** 的新信息

**达姆弹**

更新

情势危急

美国队长在中士的公寓里

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

什么

**达姆弹**

他给他喝了水还吃了一片阿司匹林而中士坚持把自己的床让给了美国队长

因为他是一个极其彬彬有礼的醉鬼

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

森田拜托解释一下

**越快乐越森田**

我们去公寓找巴恩斯

然后美国队长来应门

穿着巴恩斯的睡衣裤

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

不

**达姆弹**

对

红色的印着小企鹅那套

**越快乐越森田**

巴恩斯在沙发上都快冻死了

而美国操蛋队长很有礼貌地解释说他一直在旁边呆到天亮，确保巴恩斯安然入睡

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

所以你们是在告诉我美国队长现在睡在巴恩斯的床上

**越快乐越森田**

就像个7英尺高喝蛋白质奶昔而不是麦片粥的金发姑娘

是的

然后他感谢我们过去查看巴恩斯的情况

然后他说我们是好朋友

然后达姆弹突然陷入了良心危机，向他告密说是我们怂恿巴恩斯走过去让他背的

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

该死的达姆弹

操作安全守则丢到哪里去了

**达姆弹**

我倒想看看你如何抵抗队长婴儿蓝眼睛的审问

**越快乐越森田**

然后美国操蛋队长感谢我们给了他机会，我引用一下，“结识一位如此聪明，幽默，又有趣的人”

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

什么鬼

**越快乐越森田**

对

我猜他背着巴恩斯回家的时候俩人唠了不少

他到底说了什么让队长印象深刻的话，他一直守在旁边以防巴恩斯想吐

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

哇哦

他真有那么好？？

我想我们应该一致同意这是帝国主义的虚假宣传？？？

**越快乐越森田**

显然不是？？？？？

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

耶稣踢踏舞基督啊

这是怎么发生的

**越快乐越森田**

等巴恩斯醒来之后我们可以问他

如果他还会和我们说话的话

*********** 

1条来自 **别叫我詹姆斯** 的新消息

**别叫我詹姆斯**

他的名字叫史蒂夫，伙计们

**越快乐越森田**

巴恩斯

**达姆弹**

中士

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

他还活着

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

什么鬼

**越快乐越森田**

从实招来

**别叫我詹姆斯**

哇哦各位

冷静点

**达姆弹**

冷静？？？？？？

**越快乐越森田**

你从美国队长那里得到了一个他妈的小猪骑

**别叫我詹姆斯**

我刚说什么了？

他的名字是史蒂夫

**越快乐越森田**

原谅我们不知道他的名字，知道他姓活着的传奇

**别叫我詹姆斯**

都是你们的错

你们可以走过去像正常人一样说“嗨”，而不是鼓动我跑去他面前丢脸

**越快乐越森田**

好吧

只有一点点

再说你干过的丢人事比这多了去了

**别叫我詹姆斯**

真可惜你说对了

但还是你们的错

但因为我他妈如此宽宏大量

如果你们带上点咖啡和甜甜圈，就可以过来吃点剩下的煎饼，还能亲自见到他本人

**达姆弹**

他还在那儿？？？？？？

**别叫我詹姆斯**

他向你们问好，顺便一提

你们这些家伙谁都配不上

我不会再提醒你们别让我难堪，因为我一开口你们就他妈正好有理由犯病

但是认真的：他的名字是史蒂夫

不是美国队长

史蒂夫 S-T-E-V-E

还有如果你们这些混蛋再当着他面儿闹这些白痴笑话，我他妈就把你们踢出去

明白？

**越快乐越森田**

收到

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

我们会尽力控制自己的

如果有必要的话我会压制住达姆弹

**达姆弹**

那最好了

**别叫我詹姆斯**

很好

顺说我们互相表白了一点点

好吧那就到时见

别忘了甜甜圈

********** 

**别叫我詹姆斯** 已经离开了群聊

**越快乐越森田**

什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼

**达姆弹**

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

巴恩斯你个混蛋

**越快乐越森田**

所以

带红白蓝相间的甜甜圈？

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

还不到时候，森田

还不到时候

我的意思是巴恩斯真的会宰了我们

**越快乐越森田**

+1

煎饼怎么样？写上史蒂夫和巴基

**达姆弹**

对

再点缀上一些小心心

**琼斯•加布琼斯**

当然要点缀上小心心达姆弹

我们又不是生手


End file.
